


Strong at the Broken Places

by Green



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the SGA reversebang</p><p>this art inspired <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/865135"><strong>The World Breaks Everyone</strong></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong at the Broken Places

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The World Breaks Everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865135) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla)




End file.
